The present invention, generally, relates to devices for furnishing water, as it is received, to a desired location in a controlled manner and, more particularly, to a device to do this function while being camouflaged as a different object.
While the watering device of the present invention is termed an "indoor" device, it is understood that this term identifies any area where the act of watering an object could be objectionable for any number of reasons. For example, on a patio or an open porch, the act of watering potted plants that are somewhat inaccessible can result in spillage which can cause an unsightly mess and can cause water damage to other objects, such as rugs.
Therefore, it is understood that the term "indoor" does not necessarily refer to inside an enclosure, such as a house, but it identifies any area where water spillage can produce results that are objectionable and where it can cause an unsightly condition. The device of the present invention permits controlling the water as it is being furnished to an object, whether it is the act of watering potted plants, small potted trees or furnishing water to the base of a Christmas tree.